Sing
by ixJeffJeff
Summary: The random nonsense by a madman.
1. Chapter 1

Sing

_Author's Note: Was really bored. Yes, I came up with this story while listening to the MCR song. Enjoy._

It was a nice day in the town of Henesys.

_Eh screw that normal 'nice day' crap._

It was a mother(censor)in' bad day in Henesys. Henehoes were running out of nx, monsters found a way into the city, and a horde of lvl0-10s were running around harassing people for mesos, items, and etc.

"NUU ME P3T D1ED SOB F3 SOB"

"AHH WHO LET HORNTAIL INTO HENESYS?"

"m3Z0rZ pL0z"

This drove one guy insane.

"Derek, what's wrong?" said a 140 Hero named Eric.

"This madness in Henesys! It's driving me insane and makes me want to yell and scream!" replied the 136 Dark Knight to his friend.

"Then scream."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause, some stupid company named 'Nexon' decided that we use these stupid chat bubbles instead of real voices. Who do they think they are? A multi-million company that controls a game that we are in but we don't know it?"

"Uh…."

"Never mind. Point is, I'll never be able to do such thing."

"Hm… wait right here." The Hero ran off to the town storage person, Mr. (some chinese last name thing).

"Huh?"

10 minutes later, he came back with a microphone.

_(this part is just lyrics)_

"_Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!"  
_

(end song)

"Dude… That was beautiful!" said Derek.

Eric took his microphone and slapped Derek.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Did you even get the message?"

"You have a beautiful yet manly voice?"

"HEY TAKE THAT BA- wait, if you said what you just that, doesn't that contradict what you said earlier?"

"Uh no…"

"Anyways, the message of the song is to be you and inspire people (from my perspective). Get it?"

"Ohhh I get what you're saying."

Derek stood up.

"I know what I must do!"

Derek used Dragon Roar and killed everyone. The End.

P.S. 30 years later, Derek turned into a penguin and was forced to eat guacamole forever.


	2. The Mechanical Failure pt1

The Mechanical Failure: Part 1

_Author's note: (S)illy people,(A)lways (r)eading the (c)hapter title when it's (a)ctually misleading. I bet you think thi(s) story is a gag about (M)echanics, don't you?_

_Haha. Dedicated to Sam Gorlab for his suggestion. enjoy._

"So, you wish to be a Mechanic?"

"Hell yea gurrrrrl."

"State your reason why. If deemed worthy I shall grant you such power."

"I WANNA K$ DEM PE-PO CAUSE IMMA M3CHAN1C."

"Hm… fair enough. Enjoy your highly-overpowered giant robot."

"KEWLZORZ"

A giant light (no one gives a crap about the color) surrounded the little boy and he advanced to the mighty Mechanic. (Gratz n00b.)

The little boy ( I don't feel like giving him a name, so let's just call him that) focused his power and summoned a robot, of which he immediately rode on and pressed every single button within arm length.

"Oh what's this one do? Oh what does this one do? Oh, how about this one?"

The robot started making weird noises.

"…I probably shouldn't have done that…"

A moment later, the robot was activated and positioned itself into an attack form.

"Alright! Awesomzor!"

Then the robot started singing Lady Gaga songs.

"OMGWTF."

* * *

_Back in Henesys…_

Derek the Dragon Knight was taking a comfy nap on Maya's bed (Maya never used it anyways) and was having an odd dream.

"Oh god! That feels so good! Just... oh no! Wait! You're…!"

Eric the Hero walked in a second later. "Dude, you should stop dreaming that you're in a zombie spa center. It's disturbing."

"Shut it." Derek woke up.

Suddenly, Derek perceived a voice coming from afar.

"A strange noise has attacked my senses."

"Dude, you ok?"

"I hear something… so odd…"

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_You want boys or you want girls._

_It's the freakin love game._

"Derek snap out of it!"

Derek snapped out of it.

Or did he…

"Oh, Eric! Let's play a love game!"

"What the hell?"

_20 Awkward minutes later…_

"**DEREK, GET OFF ME!"**

_20 more awkward minutes later…_

"So, you were saying that the strange noise you heard that controlled you came from the new town of Edelstein?"

Derek nodded his head and wagged his tail.

"This new force may be harmful… we must investigate this for the good of the Maplers! We have to be careful though… there have been rumors that Edelstein is littered with neurotic 'mages' that believe they can use staves as physical weapons and brain-damaged crossbowman riding hairy dogs. We leave for the trip tomarro- AND WTF HOW THE HELL DID YOU WAG YOUR TAIL?"

* * *

_Will Derek and Eric ever find the strange noise? Can Eric find out why Derek has a tail? Will Scrubs ever be continued again (that was a freakin awesome show!)? and will the narrator stop asking these stupid questions that no one can possibly answer? Tune in next time for another episode of The Three Stooges!_

_Side note: For all of you mushroom fans out there, let me assure you that The Mushroom Bosses will be continued. _


	3. The Mechanical Failure pt 2

It's time to_ Sing~!_

_Author's note: If you're wondering what the hell the above thing was, let me tell you that it's something that I think I'll add to this story's chapters from now on. If you don't like it, feel free to point a gun at my head. Anywhoo, if you've wandered into this story and clicked on 'Chapter 3' first in that little blue box in the top right corner first for some odd reason, let me assure you __**THIS IS NOT ABOUT AMERICAN IDOL.**_

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

Last time on Cash Cab_

"_As a popular MMORPG originally made by Wizet but was later bought by Nexon, What game starts with the word 'Maple' and ends with the word 'Story'?"_

"_Oh, that's easy; It's Maplestory!"_

"_Wrong! It's called MapleStory!"_

"_WTF, I SAID THAT!"_

"_For failing, you get hit with the FiALHAMM3r! It's so fail, the auther didn't spell it right (nor did he spell auther right) and It's just duct tape with a lot of splinters on it!"_

"_OH nooooooes!"_

'Derek, wake up!'

'_Who said that? Are you a magical genie?'_

'No, I'm your friend Eric. Apparently, you've fallen asleep on the boat ride to Edlestei-'

'_Shush! For my first wish, I want a bag… with another bag inside!'_

'Derek you dumbass, wake up- wait, why the hell would you wish for something like that?'

' _I dunno'_

Eric then realized two things.

1. Derek was a hardcore dumbass who somehow got to 137. (Yay! He leveled once since the first chapter!)

2. How to wake Derek up.

3. That there were more than two things realized if you count this.

4. And this.

5. This too. ( Sorry, I can't help it.)

Eric the 141 Hero (Yay, he leveled once too!) picked up his Timeless Nifheim and concentrated his energy into it.

Eric released the energy and 'Shout'ed.

"**NOOB"**

Derek immediately woke up, his eyes red with anger and his spear in hand. He immediately stood up and cast Dragon Roar.

"_**WHO DARES CALL ME A NOOB?"**_

"It was the only way to wake you up." Eric said.

Derek immediately turned back to normal. "Oh. Hehe."

Derek then started prancing around like a little girl.

"…he's the most frightening, idiotic, and disturbing warrior I ever met." Eric said with a slight shiver.

_

* * *

At last, our Hero (and a Dark Knight, hooray for bad jokes) arrived in Edelstein. It was just as they imagined. Quote: 'there have been rumors that Edelstein is littered with neurotic 'mages' that believe they can use staves as physical weapons and brain-damaged crossbowman riding hairy dogs.'_

"Yay! We're finally here! It's just as I imagined. Quote: 'there have been rumors that Edelstein is littered with neurotic 'mages' that believe they can use staves as physical weapons and brain-damaged crossbowman riding hairy dogs,'" said Eric.

_I JUST SAID THAT._

Eric gave the narrator the finger.

_

* * *

Will continue later._

_ Your lazy author,_

_ ixJeffJeff_


End file.
